


baby keep me lit and i'll be fine

by xbabyghoul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbabyghoul/pseuds/xbabyghoul
Summary: this wasn’t requested and is purely self-indulgent smut bc there aren’t enough thigh riding fics out there. this might lead into a sugar daddy series with elijah.





	baby keep me lit and i'll be fine

“your turn, kitten,” elijah purred as he held the perfectly rolled joint out to you, letting the smoke billow out of his mouth. you reach out and lazily take the joint in your thumb and index finger, placing it between your lips and taking a hit. you let the smoke curl around your lungs as the effects of the weed start to swirl around your brain, making everything hazy and soft. you let out the smoke with a sigh, holding the joint back out to elijah with a small grin. he brought the joint back up to his lips, taking a hit. his brows raised a little as you moved and settled into his lap, knees on either side of his hips.

“getting comfy, love?” he asked, still holding the smoke in as he grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you in, getting you to open your mouth before blowing the smoke out. you let out a soft noise, inhaling as he exhaled and sitting back with a hum as you blew the rest of the smoke out of your nose. you took a moment, watching him take a hit as you gave your hips a teasing roll. elijah let out a soft sigh, tipping his head back and moving a hand to your hip as you continued to roll them. he held the joint out to you, raising a brow. “last little bit, kitten. it’s all yours.” he murmured, a soft moan passing his lips and his hand gripping your hip a little tighter so he could start guiding your movements.

you took the joint from him, taking the last couple hits off of it before reaching over and placing it in the ashtray. you leaned in close to elijah, thumbing at his lower lip for a moment until he opened his mouth and you exhaled the smoke as he inhaled it. a moan passed your lips as his hand sped up your movements a little more. your hands moved to rest against his broad shoulders, tongue darting out to wet your lips as you felt him growing hard beneath you. “daddy,” you purred, leaning in to let your lips brush over his. “i wanna play, please.” you punctuate the words with a few long, slow rolls of your hips.

elijah chuckled softly, cupping your cheek and pulling you in for a heated kiss. “you wanna play, huh? well, i think daddy is up for some play time.” he replied, brushing his lips down your jaw and neck. his hands slid down to hold onto your thighs, fingers dancing at the edge of your shorts as he stopped to suck a bruise against your neck. “if you want to play, you’re gonna have to remove your clothes for me. daddy can’t make his kitten feel good if she’s still fully clothed.” he teased. you both knew that was a lie. he could make you feel good no matter how you were dressed. you slid out of his lap, slowly removing your clothing and letting it drop to the floor in a little pile.

“there we are. beautiful…” he praised, patting his lap. he let his hands move back to you, adjusting you to straddle one of his thighs. you settled in, gasping a little as you moved your hips and caused a bit of delicious friction. he chuckled softly, pressing his lips against your neck beginning to gently bite and suck the skin there. his hands slowly started to guide your hips in a slow rhythm against his thigh, helping you find your pace. a soft moan passed through your lips, mind already hazy from your high but growing hazier from the pleasure now coursing through your body.

you whined softly, fingers clutching at his shoulders as you continued to let him guide your movements. you could feel yourself growing wetter with each passing moment, most likely leaving a damp patch against elijah’s jeans now. you leaned in and pressed a heated kiss to his lips, teeth gently nipping at his bottom lip. another noise passed through your lips as his hands moved from your hips to your chest, gently pinching and rolling your nipples as you continued the rhythm he had set for you. he softly urged you to move faster, knowing by the sounds that you were making that you were quickly getting closer to the edge, mostly due to your high.

“getting close, kitten?” the older man teased, brushing his lips against your chest as his hands continued to play with your nipples. you nodded your head quickly, hips moving faster and slightly out of rhythm now as each pass of his jeans over your clit dragged you closer and closer to that edge. “mm, i can tell. you’re making such a mess, my love.” he said with a chuckle, pausing to nip and suck a mark onto your chest. “c’mon, kitten. cum for daddy. be a good girl for daddy.” he cooed. you moved a little faster, gripping his shirt a little tighter as you felt the familiar feeling building up even more. you whimpered out his name, pressing your forehead into his shoulder as you came. his hands moved back to your hips, guiding you through your orgasm. “there’s a good kitten.” he said, pressing kisses along the exposed skin he could reach and showering you in more praise as you came down from your climax.

once you had your breathing back to normal, your hand slid down his chest and started to head for the bulge in his pants. “ah ah, kitten. don’t you worry about daddy right now. come snuggle up against daddy and we can have a little cat nap first. then you and daddy can have a lot more fun later.”


End file.
